DESCRIPTION: (Investigator?s Abstract): This is an NIH-NCRR Shared-Instrumentation Grant to purchase a new DNA sequencing system composed of a Qiagen Robot for DNA template purification and sequencing reaction set up, and a PE-Biosystems DNA sequencing instrument. We have 12 NIH funded laboratories that will occupy an estimated 78 percent of the use of this system. The remaining 22 percent of use will be by other NIH funded investigators at this institution. At present there is only a single DNA sequencing instrument available to these researchers and this instrument is currently used at its capacity, creating a bottleneck for turnover of DNA sequence data. The majority of the 12 dedicated PIs are from the Indiana University Cancer Center and Center for Diabetes Research at Indiana University School of Medicine. The new instrumentation will be housed in an existing biotechnology core facility (www.bbf.iu.edu) and operated by trained, dedicated technicians. The Indiana University Cancer Center and Diabetes Research Training Center grants provide significant funding for salary support for this facility and its director as does the Indiana University Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology. This core facility also has a well-established advisory committee, and a well-established system for sample submission and data dispersal.